Henry & Lulu
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Episode tag for "Exam Jam". As she watched Kevin twirl Lulu and then dip her Macy couldn’t help but feel resentment bubble up in her chest. Kacy.


**A/N:** After watching "Exam Jam" I immediately stumbled upon this bunny. So, be prepared for "Exam Jam" spoilers and Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Henry & Lulu**

By angellwings

* * *

Macy was not jealous of Kevin's guitars. No, she definitely wasn't. How could she be? They were inanimate objects. Yet as she watched Kevin twirl Lulu and then dip her Macy couldn't help but feel resentment bubble up in her chest. She mentally cursed herself.

She was jealous of a guitar. She had reached a new low. She couldn't manage to turn her camera away from the frustrating sight of Kevin and his guitars. How could he be completely over the moon in love with his instruments and yet barely know that she existed? If she wasn't such a big fan she would think it was completely unfair.

No, wait, she DID think it was unfair. Yes, okay, Kevin was a rock star and his guitars were his passion, but come on! Unlike a guitar, Macy could actually dance AND talk back. Clearly, she was just as entertaining as Lulu.

"Hey Macy," Stella said as she sat down beside of her. Macy quickly shut off her camera and turned to face her best friend.

"Hey, Stella," Macy said with a soft smile. "How are you holding up?"

"Holding up? I'm fine, no need for 'holding up' I'm totally fine," Stella said with a forced smile and tearful sniffle.

"Aw," Macy said as she gave Stella a side hug.

Stella sighed as Macy released her, "What about you? How are you?"

"Me? I'm awesome. My favorite band is getting ready to go on tour and I've officially ordered tickets to not three but FOUR of their shows. Yep, my life is pretty perfect," Macy gushed.

"You're not at all upset that the guys are leaving and you'll be here all summer without them?" Stella asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Macy asked in confusion.

"Joe, Nick, and Kevin, Macy. They're leaving for the summer," Stella told her sadly.

That's when it hit Macy. They weren't just her favorite band anymore. They were her _friends_! They were her friends who would be traveling the country for the summer… without her. That meant waking up everyday and no longer being able to just call up the Lucas boys to hang out. She was suddenly depressed.

"And now I'm a little less excited about this tour," Macy said sadly as she rested her head on Stella's shoulder.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Mace," Stella said in a guilty tone. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why do our friends have to be famous rock stars?" Macy asked pathetically.

Stella chuckled sadly, "I don't know."

"So, I know you have your rock star connections and they would probably just let you stand in the wings for any show you wanted to see, but I have an extra ticket for all of the shows I'm going to," Macy suggested. "You know, incase you want to come with."

Stella smiled and hugged her friend, "Of course I want to come with! That sounds fun!"

"Yay!" Macy squealed as she hugged Stella tightly in return. When they pulled apart Stella squinted at Kevin curiously.

"Is he slow dancing with his guitar?"

"Lulu," Macy told her seriously.

"Lulu?"

"That guitar is Lulu. He's dancing with Lulu," Macy informed her with a frustrated sigh.

"See, this is why I try to avoid Kevin when he's picking his guitars for the tour. I see things I'd rather not see," Stella said with a shake of her head.

Macy grinned, "I don't know, I think it's kind of cute."

"But you wish he was dancing with you instead?" Stella asked knowingly.

"How did you—"

"Macy, I'm your best friend. I know everything. Why don't you just ask him if he'd rather dance with a real girl. One that doesn't have strings running up and down her face."

Macy's eyes widened, "Oh no, I couldn't do that. That would feel rude, I mean, they're having a moment."

Stella turned her scrutinizing gaze to Macy, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Lulu and Kevin, they're having a moment. How would you feel if I walked up and interrupted you and Joe while you were having a moment?"

"Are you actually treating that guitar like it's a person?" Stella asked in confusion.

Macy shrugged, "Kevin does. I'm pretty sure he would feel slightly miffed if I interrupted him. I know I would if he tried to interrupt me while I was practicing with Henry."

Stella blinked, "Henry?"

"My tennis racquet, I call him Henry. He's my favorite racquet, and practices with him are sacred," Macy told her with a confident nod.

Stella rubbed her temples and spoke up dryly, "Then maybe you and Kevin should set Lulu up with Henry so you guys could have some alone time."

Macy's eyes widened excitedly, "That's a great idea!"

"Oh no, Macy I was just being sarcas—"

"Kevin would love that! You're a genius, Stella!"

Stella's brow furrowed and she smiled at her friend in amusement, "You're welcome."

The slow dance between Kevin and Lulu came to an end and Stella watched curiously as Macy approached Kevin about the Lulu-Henry date. The two chatted animatedly. Kevin was practically jumping up and down with glee. Stella laughed lightly at the sight. Only Kevin and Macy would seriously consider going on a double date with their most prized possessions. Macy beamed at Stella as she returned to sit down.

"So, how did it go?" Stella asked.

Macy blushed, "He thought it was a great idea, but he'd rather it just be the two of us. He said he could probably get Frankie to watch Henry and Lulu for us."

Stella's mouth dropped open, "You're going on a date with Kevin!"

Macy squeaked excitedly and nodded. She was too excited to form words. Stella wrapped her best friend in a hug.

"I better hear about every little detail as SOON as the evening ends, and I mean a phone call. Not a text. I need to hear your tone and your smile for the full effect. Got it?"

"Got it," Macy said with a laugh.


End file.
